


Versus the King

by IrkenProperty



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Gen, Gore, Hard vore, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrkenProperty/pseuds/IrkenProperty
Summary: You and your team were fighting the King of Spades, however things didn't really go to plan. (Short Story)





	Versus the King

You were tired of fighting, you couldn't keep fighting like this... You pant as bleeding gashes surrounded your body and with your other friends being defeated. You were the only one left to still be alive... The footsteps of the king's boots could be heard echoing through the room as he slowly approaches you, his tongue sticking out of his grinning jaws. If you had any remaining strength left, you'd use it to flee the scene or at least get your friends to safety.

"Not much one to fight, are you?" The King hummed out maliciously, taking slow steps closer and closer to your figure - before... He suddenly looms over you like a dark storm rolling in. You only had enough strength to slowly look up at him, to stare him dead in his hidden eyes which were behind his mask. "You... You monster... You... Killed my friends..." Was all you managed to get out - the only response from him you heard was a loud booming laugh.

"Say whatever you want. You're not going anywhere... At all." The King of Spades drops to his knees in front of you, staring down at you before his grin widening even more, before you could even use the last of your energy to crawl to safety, his massive hand grabs you and hoists you up as he stood upright once again. "P-Please! P-Put me down!" You pleaded to him, desperate to escape after what he had did.

Your fingers felt cold as you've been bleeding out since the last few hits you have managed, your shoulder had a large gash in it from his spade-chain weapon when it sliced right through your skin and even cutting through some muscle tissue. It hurts. Really bad. But you couldn't heal yourself or be healed. You were all out of food, and with Ralsei out of the picture... There was nothing else you could do, just cry in agonizing pain as his grasp on you tightened.

It hurts to breath now, almost all if he was trying to crush your smaller frame, to shatter your ribcage. To make your blood splatter all over his hand and the floors... The pain was unbearable, it was too much, just before you thought you were going to be crushed to death in his fist - something caught your eye. Both of his mouths were licking their teeth and lips, at if he was indicating he had something much more devastating in mind.

The mouth on the large Darkner's stomach opens up and that spade-chain wrapped around your legs tightly, he drops you to the cold tiled floor as the back of your head hitting the ground - causing you to scream out loudly. It hurts much worse. It feels as if that caused a small crack in your skull. The chains slowly drag you closer and closer to that mouth of his, you were busy holding your head as tears rolls down your cheeks. 

That when you heard it... A loud audible crunch. You had let out a suffering cry as you had just realized, the chain pulled you into the maw on his stomach - in which it's large teeth had bit down on your limbs, crushing the bones in them and causing a loud spurt of blood to gush out. Spade simply laughs at your miserable expression and uses his large gloved hands to hoist the upper half of you up, just before you can try to snap at him...

You felt his large canines sink into the sink of your arm, causing you to let out a shrill cry as you felt him bite harder and harder with each passing second, before tearing your arm clean off of it's socket and hungrily chewing on it, turning the bones, muscle tissue, and flesh to become a thick bloody paste which now coated the inside of his jaws. This was torture, he was eating you alive - but chunk by chunk.

You felt even more frail by the second, as he rips off your other arm and proceeds to repeat the process, the mouth on his belly remained to bite down on your legs, they haven't been devoured just yet. You whimper up at him, only to get a loud evil chuckle back as he saw your pitiful face. Her grabs you with both hands and forcefully tugs you away from his body, causing your legs to be ripped clean off and devoured by that other mouth of his.

Your skin was starting to grow pale, the more blood you were loosing and the more lightheaded you felt. You weren't going to survive this... You were never going to survive this... You were already loosing so much blood and your body was growing so cold by the passing minutes. Just as you thought you would die a slow and cruel death, you found yourself back inside of his mouth stomach, this time your head looking straight up at the teeth.

"Say goodbye, Lightner." The King laughs as he licks the blood off of his lips and canines, just before you could protest back at him to escape, the jaws swiftly close down onto your cranium. Shattering your skull and your brain being demolished, blood gushing out even more as the King looks pleased at himself, enjoying his now-no-longer-struggling meal. 

Game Over.


End file.
